Leedei
LEEDEI Leedei, the Union member species #4002 AL 8 TL 7 before Union membership (PSI Tech TL9+) Home to the M32 Dwarf Galaxy {The Dwarf Galaxy is known as "Leegus Leedei Go" ( Home of the Three)) The word Leedei means Three or more precisely the mathematical expression of the number Three. There are about 600 Billion Leedei and all are registered Union Citizens. Drifting or Non Cits are unknown among the Leedei. __________________________________________________________ Union Contact More by chance or accident one of their scientists directed a device what they called a Tele-Listener. in the void area between Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxy xy.( their Tele Listener is something like a Psionic Radio Telescope) To their great surprise they picked up much Psionic chatter from an area they believed to be completely void. They decided to build two special long distance space ships , with an ingenious system of stages (their ships would carry five sets of Engines and jettison a stage whenever they were burned out) In an attempt to find out why psionic chatter was created in a region that should be void of anything, The Leedei Expedition discovered the Union Bridge , the chain of Space stations between the Milky Way Galaxy and Andromeda. Sevastopol Station , (Bridge Station 789 ) noticed the approach of two large and very long space ships of completely unknown configuration. Bridge Alarm was raised for the first time in Bridge History in 4217 . Bridge Defense Fleet was alerted and first Contact was made. The Leedei were deeply impressed by the Bridge the Union and the common Explorer spirit. First regular contact was not easy due to the vast distances, but the Leedei in turn impressed the Union as they build a small version of the Bridge from their Satellite Galaxy to Sevastopol Station. A Leedei Delegation traveled to Pluribus in 4289 and applied for Union Membership. Their Membership was accepted on October 4290 and became the 4002th Member Civilization. . The small Leedei Bridge was refurbished and expanded in size and capacity Space Train connection was established to Leedei Planet G 6783 (GeesSixseveneightthree). Development and History The Leedei developed on a planet that has three suns in its sky. The Leedei had no iniyialk concept of night, day A semi translucent skin deve;oped (to permanently cover their eyes. They are also one of the rare species who have three sexes. It is not clear if this was so from the begiinning or if Leedei evoved artificiallly to express their worship and devotion to the concept of Three. ( All that exists is only perfect once it reaches the state of three. The prime Leedei philosophy) To protect their eyes they and many other life forms of their planet developed a skin like cover over the actual eyes that is semitransparent and filters out most of the bright light. The Leedei eat by inhaling a tiny airborne shrimp like creature. The Air of their home world is thick with these small life forms. Leedei learned to harvest them and process them in concentrated liquid. The only nourishment Leedei eat is that “Bug Soup ”. Being inquisitive and nosy is a national past time. They have three genders. Male, Female and Processor. Male and Female copulate with a third being they call Sip Sap (Sip Sap = tramslated) Processor present. The female egg and the male sperm are then willfully put together by the Sip sap and carried to term. The Sip Sap is also present during recreational sex, even though it ha no actual biological function.The young Leedei male, female or Sip Sap has no family or emotional bond to the parents and is attached and raised by the Sip Sap. The Sip Sap may raise 20-30 children at the same time and at various development stages. I ancient times the noble houses had house Sip Saps.This is no longer the case, feudalism is long history and the Leedei are governed by an elected triumphirate. Of aSip Sap, a female and a male. Since about 200 years Sip Saps do not have to carry children and may seek carriers other than domestic household chores. It is however still rare to find a Sip Sap outside domestic roles (usually returning to the classic Sip Sap roles after completing the 22 month of citizen duty. The Planet was renamed to G 6783 to celebrate a date in Leedei history. (Leedei did not have Month but seasons. There are three seasons A, G and U and in the Leedei Year 6783 a huge Asteroid missed the planet by a fraction) The Number 3 is holy but there is no real as in temples or a priest class. The Leedei are no strangers to war, crime, and violence. They base most of their technology on the mastery of Psionics .Their Psi tech is easy on par with Saresii tech during the First Age of Knowledge and most experts agree they are second only to the Narth in terms of power and uderstanding of Psionics. No Leedei has a HPI of under 800 and individuals reaching 5000 are not uncommon. Every Leedei is a gifted Telepath and many are able to teleport, the ability of telekinesis developes in about 1 in 10 Leedei. There is no diifference in talent levels between males,sip saps or females. The so called PSI Organ is bigger than in any other species.(If the Narth have annything in terms of Organs is debated by the Narth themselves, if we understand them correctly) The Leedei greatly applauded the Psionic Laws as they had a very similar set of laws. . Category:Civilizations Category:L Category:Sentient Species